<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War by ShmurrrKillerr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716748">War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr'>ShmurrrKillerr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hatake Kakashi In Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of the world is changed by a war, but so are relationships. Love appears to heal those who lost parts of themselves in the sleepless nights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>War.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A three lettered word that meant so much, yet so little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For many it was just an idea, it was a simple fight between those who tried to bring peace and those who tried to destroy it, a simple chase between those who had nothing to eat and those who had too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For her, the war was the tears shed for loved ones that were lost, the regret that washed over your consciousness when you realize that there were so many innocent people that should have been alive in your place. It is pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pain was not easy. People tend to ignore the heaviness that settles in their souls, they refuse to treat that small cut on their finger because it is not important just an inconvenience, they neglect themselves throwing everything in a pile in the corner of their minds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew what war looked like. Despite being just 24, she was already a veteran, both on the front and in the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had so many people die on her that she lost count. There was nothing that she could have done for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't forgive herself, but she was a survivor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She locked herself in the hospital, working from dawn to dusk and into the night. And those times when she would stay away from that building for more than a few hours was when she traveled in order to help the other villages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crush she had on Sasuke died with the end of war.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura Haruno had no time for chasing love or wasting time on those who refused to listen. Not when so many people depended on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura, you need a break." the same old replica. It became a mantra of those who knew her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have to take a break. I am fine, Naruto." She placed a stack of trays on the table in front of her friend. "Pass them around, before I bring the rest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was their tradition, at least once a week Naruto and Kakashi would come to her place and they would eat together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kakashi, put that down. Dinner will be ready in a few seconds." she added as she turned back towards the kitchen. She learned not to touch that stupid orange book of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know that I am right. You always get mad at us for working too hard." The blonde exclaimed, but nonetheless he started to place the plates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naruto is right, Sakura. We cannot afford a sick medic." Kakashi interfered as he sat down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not get sick. I am as healthy as I could be. " She concluded as she sat down at the table near them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was peaceful, having dinner together was their way of healing. Small talk, jokes, important matters were all discussed without having to keep up an appearance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sasuke will come back in a few weeks." Kakashi said as a matter of fact, after they finished eating. Sakura felt the way the man looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So? What does he want?" she asked as she placed the things in their place. "I assume that Naruto knows."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura knew that the last time Sasuke was back was when his hand was ready to be attached..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not stand in your way of being happy."  Sakura turned, waiting for an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the war, Kakashi started to be more open with her. She could remember the first night that he spent at her place. They drank too much and collapsed. She ended up spilling all her heart that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out every insecurity, every doubt, every frustration. She admitted that she felt neglected for never being chosen by him. She ached as she told the story of her training with Tsunade. She shivered when she thought about all the blood and all the people she lost during the short war. She recognized how useless she feels when she sees all the pain and how she nearly faints at the end of every day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Sakura revealed how hard the war was on her, as hers hasn't ended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things escalated from that point. He would show up at the hospital or at her place, making sure that she is not alone.  Not long after he started to sleep at her place every night and it was one of these nights when they shared their first kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was impulsive. It was not expected. But it was right, it felt comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am waiting." she crossed her arms over her chest. This was one of the only things that remained unanswered, her love for her former teammate. He left her more than once behind, she tried to kill her more than once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He has been your crush since you were a child. This time he wants you to join him." Kakashi leaned forward from his spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what? Kakashi, I don't care about Sasuke anymore. He made his choice." Sakura walked towards the masked man that was in front of her and let herself sit in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a crush on Sasuke for many years, and then I realized that he is not worth it." she stopped a bit, and picked her words. She thought that this part was resolved between them, but she forgot how much her happiness meant for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want you to miss anything." he whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>War did that. It changed people. It changed the way people were looked upon by others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could never imagine Kakashi whispering in the night, afraid of losing her. She could have not picture herself standing in his lap in the middle of the night. It was a time when she could not comprehend that she would love him the way she did or that he would even make time for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not miss anything. I made my choice. Sasuke is part of the past, a past that I don't want in my future." her fingers trailed on his face, dragging his mask down. For the first time in years, she felt small, she was afraid that she would be rejected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have what I want. I am happy. I feel fulfilled." Her lips met his, in a shy way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rejection was something that might rip open wound that she healed in time, but she was not alone. Kakashi was there for her. That night she realized that he may not have been beside her as he had been for Sasuke or Naruto, but he had been there for her, when she was at her lowest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will always be here for you, Sakura. If that is what you want."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>